Sentir pero no ver
by Sparks Auror
Summary: SasuNaru después de la batalla con naruto durante la guerra Sasuke, al utilizar en exceso el sharingan, adquiere una ceguera temporal. Sakura, al estar ocupada por los eridos de la guerra, le pide a Naruto que cuide a Sasuke ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos?
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Se sentía mareado y lo unico qiue podía recordar era a Naruto con el poder del Kyuubi. Solo que esta vez era diferente porque no estaba siendo controlado, luchaban juntos.

Alguien lo llamaba, pero no llegaba a reconocer la voz. Escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez, pero, aunque quisiera, no podía contestar.

No sabía donde estaba. Sentía oscuridad y un dolor que lo atraía a esta. Perdido, sin saber que hacer, de repente ve un rayo de luz. Puede abrir los ojor, pero apenas distinguia porque era como si una pequeña capa de neblina lo nublara.

-SASUKE!...SASUKE!-gritaba la luz que lo había salbado de la oscuridad.

Esa luz no era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto. Este estaba lleno de lagrimas en los ojos y tenía la voz ronca por tanto llamarlo a gritos.

-SASUKE!- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de volver a la oscuridad.

Esta oscuridad era diferente. Aunque sentía todavía ese dolor que lo arrastraba, también sentía algo que impedía que lo llevase, una luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Me quedo demasiado corto pero el próximo sera mas largo ^^. Si les digo la verdad ya tengo terminada toda la historia, lo único que tengo que hacer es pasarla y listo :3<strong>

**Soy nueva en esto así que me gustaría que criticaran de forma constructiva o tan solo diciéndome si les gusto o no mi fic. **

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Era extraño, se sentía despierto, pero por más que abriera los ojos era lo mimo que tenerlos cerrados. Ahora siente la puerta abriendo ce y un chakra muy conocido.

- Al fin despertaste dormilón- decía Naruto con ese tono de voz alto que rezo no por toda la habitación.

- . . .

- Me habían dicho que eras ciego pero no mudo- decía ahora con un tono menos ex-tridente, con un toce de burla... y algo más ¿ Compasión? No imposible.

- . . . - ahora pensaba lo que le había dicho el rubio- . . . - PROCESANDO- . . . - 3 . . 2 . . 1- QUÉÉÉ?- todavía no lo podía creer. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a el. ¿Dónde estaba la camara oculta?

- _Después me dicen lento a mi-_ pensó el rubio- Tranquilo, es solo ceguera temporal, durara unas semanas, un mes máximo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- _que exagerado- _pensó el kitsune.

- _Casi me muero- pensó el moreno-_ me lo hubieras dicho antes, me diste un susto de muerte Usuratonkachi!- dijo un totalmente furioso Sasuke.

- Gomen, gomen- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y le dedico una muy linda y radiante sonrisa, que obviamente el moreno al estar ciego no la capto- no sabía como decírtelo, así que lo solté nomas- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que el moreno tampoco pudo captar.

- Esta bien, ya no importa. Si es temporal mejor- se detuvo a pensar- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

- Cinco días, ya me tenias preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasó? Lo único que recuerdo fue a ti con el poder del Kyuubi y una extraña esfera negra acercan doce a mi, tenia una gran cantidad de chakra.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Nos encontramos en la guerra, ya después de que Tobi muriera. Nos enfrentamos y lo que viste fue el rasengan echo con el chakra del Kyuubi. Gracias al rasengan y a que habías utilizado de más el sharingan terminaste inconsciente, al principio pensé que estabas muerto- dijo quebrad ose la voz en la ultima frase.

- Ahora entiendo todo- se detuvo a pensar- pero ¿cómo es que tengo ceguera temporal si tengo los ojos de Itachi?

- _Que bueno que le había echo esa misma pregunta a Tsunade-obaachan hace unos días porque pensaba en como sería posible _(caprichos de la autora )- pensó el rubio- gracias a los ojos de Itachi es que es temporal. Sin ellos, estarías ciego o peor muerto.

- . . . - _otra vez salvado por nii-san- _pensó Sasuke.

- Ah!

- Qué?- dijo un poco cansado ya por tantas cosas que habían pasado.

- Como Sakura-chan esta ocupada, ya que es un ninja medico y acabamos de terminar una guerra. Por eso yo te cuidare hasta que recuperes la vista y te mejores.

- ¿Y tu estas bien con eso?- realmente tenía curiosidad ya que el rubio siempre decía odiarlo.

- Claro! ¿Crees que te perseguiría para traerte a la villa y cuando llegáramos te dejaría a tu suerte?

- Dobe- después de decir esto se dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro- _¿Por qué me tranquiliza tanto esa respuesta?-_ pensaba el moreno.

Naruto al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo, pero para su suerte el moreno no podía verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es corto pero el menos es más largo que el anterior ^^. No estoy muy segura con esta historia me gustaría sus opiniones.<strong>

**Gracias por leer mi fic :3**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke se había despertado. En esas semanas Naruto lo estado cuidando. El moreno pensó que siempre iban a estar peleando y que el rubio no iba a hacer nada más que discutir, y sería mejor estar solo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruto atendía todas sus necesidades sin rechistar, incluso cuando Sasuke lo molestaba o mostraba superioridad. Generalmente hablaban de lo que había pasado en Konoja, tanto de cuando estaba o no en la villa. Algunas veces, no sabía como, terminaban hablando de lo que pasaba ahora, mientras el estaba en el hospital. Uno de los temas lo molestaba tanto como para explotar. . .

- En cerio! Desde que tu regresaste, Sakura-chan me presta más atención y la ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que te quería como un amigo y nada más. Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y, aunque el moreno no lo pudiera ver, lo sabía.

- Podemos cambiar a otro tema este no es precisamente mi favorito- dijo Sasuke tratando de contener su enojo.

- Ok, ok. Aunque no se porque te molesta tanto, si nunca te gusto Sakura-chan

- . . .- realmente él, al principio, no sabía por qué le molestaba pero, después de meditar un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que amaba al rubio- No me gusta hablar de temas amorosos- le mintió.

- Debí imaginármelo jeje...- pensó un segundo- pero eres mi mejor amigo, aunque no te gusta el tema, deberías prestarme un poco de atención. Yo te presto atención cuando hablas de los "interesantes" metodos de entrenamiento de Orochimaru.

- . . . - _"mejor amigo"-_ recibió una punzada en el corazón- _"me duele más de lo que pensaba posible"- _pensó el moreno- Entonces yo dejo de hablar de Orochimaru y tu de Sakura

- Me parece un trato justo- dijo Naruto con un tono algo extraño que Sasuke no pudo identificar. Sonaba un poco ¿feliz?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo se habré la puerta de la habitación y no le costo nada reconocer el chakra que acababa de entrar.

- Tsunade-obaachan~ - grita el rubio.

- Tsunade-san que bueno verla ¿Se sabe algo más sobre mi situación?- dice con cortesía.

- Me gusta ver que alguien me trata con respeto- dice a cierto rubio con mirada asesina- y si Sasuke, según los resultados de los análisis, recuperaras la vista en esta semana, puede que hasta sea hoy- dijo mirando al moreno con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- dijo emosionado

Al despertarse nota que Naruto lo estaba llamando y, no sabía porque, sonaba muy emocionado. Al aclarar un poco la mente, habló.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? te noto emocionado

- No vas a creer lo que me paso! Lamento haberte despertado, pero es algo muy importante- dijo saltando de alegría

- ¿Qué pasa dobe?- ya estaba impacientándose y, no sabía por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Sakura dice que quiere salir con migo! Es un sueño echo realidad!

- . . . - eso le mató. En ese mismo mismo momento tenía que contener las lagrimas. Pero no iba a llorar porque tenía que saberlo- ¿Qué le dijiste?- eso tenía que saber, aunque era obvio, todavía tenía esperanza

- Dije que le daría la respuesta mañana

- ¿Por qué?- realmente le sorprendía. Este tipo siempre estaba hablando de Sakura, de cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella, y ahora decía que tenía que pensarlo

- No quería que pensara que era fácil. ¿Qué gracia tendría que me lo pidiera y yo fuera a abrazarla diciendo que aceptaba, que la quería, etc? Solo me haría quedar como un fácil- dijo algo molesto porque su amigo no lo había comprendido

- _"Esto no puede estar pasando"- _piensa el moreno.

En un impulso toma el brazo de Naruto y lo besa. Le lamio los labios, siguió por sus dientes, hasta que llego a la lengua, que la devoro con pasión, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de la boca del rubio. Era tan cálida y suave. ¿Cómo una boca podía causarle tanto placer? Eso no era natural.

Cuando se les termino el aire, se separaron. Odiaba no poder verlo, no poder ver sus expresiones, su estado de animo, su hermosa sonrisa, su cara en este momento... ¿Cómo no iba a preferir a Sakura? Ella era una mujer, era linda, amable y no estaba ciega, no estaba en el hospital, no tenía que ser cuidada, podía tener una relación normal con ella y por ultimo, y mas importante, ella no era un hombre.

Después de pensar esto esto Sasuke rompió a llorar. Nunca sería suyo y después de lo que paso no lo querría ver más. Lo había perdido de la forma más tonta, aunque fue el mejor beso de su vida, no valía la pena si lo perdía para siempre. Sino podía volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, ese cuerpo que lo tenía hipnotizado, sin poder volver a escuchar llamarlo teme. Se tapo la cara con las manos. No podía soportarlo mas, prefería morir.

De repente, siente unos brazos que lo rodean para reconfortarlo. Esto hace que Sasuke se confunda.

- Q-que t-tu n-no me odi-dias?- pregusta el moreno todavía llorando

- ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Al principio me sentía raro, no sabía por qué me había gustado tanto el beso que me diste. Pero cuando te vi llorando, lo supe. Me gustas Sasuke y también mientras llorabas me di cuenta de que a Sakura-chan no la quiero mas que como una amiga y todo este tiempo había estado confundiendo las sentimientos. Lamento mucho si te hice sufrir. Mañana, sin duda, rechazare a Sakura- mientras decía lo ultimo seco las lagrimas de Sasuke con sus labios.

El moreno, después de parpadear un par de veces, lo veía. Veía a Naruto. Veía a esos hermosos zafiros, que estos momentos lo miravan con ternura, esa cálida sonrisa, esas adorables marquitas que tenía en la cara, esa piel bronceada y esa cabellera dorada. Ese era el rubio que lo tenia en las nubes, SU ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>No estoy segura si hacer otro capitulo y poner lemon (aunque no se como se me va a dar, espero que bien u.u) o dejarlo como esta y darlo por terminado. Por favor díganme que les parece la historia y si les gustaría que la siga.<strong>

**Si ven algún error por favor díganme, porque de los errores se aprende.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado ^-^ **


End file.
